coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1025 (16th November 1970)
Plot Minnie and Handel set off for the Sunday service at the Victoria Street Mission and invite an unwilling Billy along. Elsie is surprised that Mark is a churchgoer when he goes to a service. Alan tells Elsie that Mark overheard her and Len and found it embarrassing to be in the same house with them. Elsie is livid. Albert drives Val mad with his complaints about Handel. Billy's room is finished. Betty tells Annie of the interest Billy has been showing in Irma. She decides to call on her. Billy reluctantly agrees to move back when his mother tells him he can do so. Alan tells Elsie that she's not to let Len in the house when he's not there but she point-blank refuses and tells Alan that he shouldn't believe Mark just because he's his son. Annie tells Irma to keep away from Billy, citing class differences. Elsie summons Len from next door and gets Len to tell Alan that nothing went on between them. Alan is angry when Elsie calls Mark a liar. Billy moves back to the Rovers and tells Handel to look after Minnie. An amused Irma tells Billy about Annie's warning and they decide to hatch a plot to teach Annie a lesson. Elsie confronts Mark when he returns from church. He denies everything but then tells her that he wants Alan to be happy, inferring that she isn't the one to do that. She walks out. Billy tells Irma that he still resents the way that Annie treated Jasmine Choong and he tries to think of a way of getting back at her. Alan accuses Mark of being jealous of Elsie and tells him that he will not let him turn him against her. Mark wants to know if he ever counted. Annie is annoyed to hear from Maggie that Billy and Irma are with each other. Irma suggests that they put on a show of having just got married. A chance remark from Irma gives Billy an idea. Elsie returns and Alan tells her that he believes her and that Mark is jealous of her. She tells Alan that his son is his responsibility and to do what he thinks is right. Billy tells a stunned Annie he can't finish with Irma, even if he wanted to, hinting that she is pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Handel Gartside - Harry Markham *Mark Howard - Nicholas Jones *Mrs Toft - Beatrice Neild Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *This episode, recorded on 6th November 1970, was the last episode of Coronation Street to be made in colour until Episode 1052 (15th February 1971). This was due to the ITV Colour Strike which began on Friday 13th November and which meant that both the recording and transmission of programmes was only in black and white for the duration of the dispute. For this reason, this episode was transmitted in black and white. *The scenes on the Grape Street set were OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Alan faces the truth about Mark *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,650,000 homes (7th place). Notable dialogue Handel Gartside: "Remember the foolish virgin, Billy. Mind on it." Billy Walker: "Remember her? I've spent half me life looking for 'er." Episode 1025